Bitten
by Likhoradka
Summary: Steampunk-ish AU. Sam and Dean are hunters on the trail of Dr. Azazel. While searching an abandoned lab for any sign of the doctor's current whereabouts, Dean receives a fatal bite from a cockatrice. The Winchesters are forced to rely on the help of a mad scientist to save Dean's life, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

.-.-.-.-.  
Bitten  
.-.-.-.-.

Dean should have been paying more attention. At least, a little more attention to where he was putting his hand. Tiny, sharp teeth pierced his skin, and a freezing cold seeped through his hand. He pulled his left hand back in shock and stared at the small cockatrice that was hissing at him. He pulled out his gun with his good hand and shot at the creature as it fled. His first two attempts missed, but the third flew true, straight through the cockatrice's head. It took a few more steps before stumbling over, dead and spasming.

Dean's breathing quickly became ragged as ice pulsed up his arm. He knew what was going to come. There was no stopping the venom of a cockatrice. He slumped onto a cluttered workbench of the small lab he had been searching and raised his left hand in front of his face. Already, the pads of his fingers were turning a soft grey, and he was having trouble bending them. He didn't look up as he heard heavy footsteps run into the lab.

'Dean!'

Dean dropped his hand and shook his head. 'It's too late, Sam,' he said quietly. He watched with a disconnected fascination as his brother crouched in front of him and took his hand. Long hair obstructed Sam's face, and Dean reached out to move it aside. 'You need a haircut.'

'And _you_ need a doctor!' Sam said as he looked around for anything he could use. 'Keep moving your fingers,' he instructed. 'Don't let it take hold!' His eyes landed on a strap of leather, and he quickly grabbed it. He struggled with Dean, forcing his brother to remove his coat. He pushed Dean's shirtsleeve up and tied a tourniquet just below Dean's elbow.

The town they had stayed the night in wasn't too far away. Surely, they had a hospital. And if that didn't work, then Sam remembered passing a sign that led to the office of mad scientist. He hoped he wouldn't have to rely on the latter.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean knew what was happening. He had seen it happen plenty of times to unfortunate hunters and civilians alike. First, the ice-cold feeling of stone running through your veins, weighing down your muscles, muddying your mind until you couldn't think straight. Then came the hallucinations. He couldn't trust what his eyes were seeing. He could no longer feel his hand. Hell, he couldn't even _see_ his hand. Every time he turned his head to look or try to raise his arm, he would catch sight of a tentacle or a wing. Five minutes ago—if he could trust his judgment of time, which he probably couldn't—he could have sworn his hand had been replaced by a carrot.

He was being carried through an orchard by a moose. In a flash, his eyes focused on his brother and the wooden buildings and painted signs of a familiar town passing by in the background. So, not a moose.

'Sam…Sam, it's no use,' Dean managed to slur. He felt so cold, and his arm (or what he could feel of it) felt heavy. He tried to move his hand. Tried to see what was happening. Instead of a foreign appendage, he saw his hand. The grey had taken over his whole hand, and patches were appearing along his wrist and up his forearm. His fingers were frozen in a partially bent position. It wouldn't be too much longer, now. Once the stone reached his heart, the rest of his body would quickly follow.

Sam was speaking to him. Or squawking at him. He couldn't be sure with the beak that Sam had suddenly sprouted. He didn't have much time left, so he whispered his goodbyes as best he could as he shivered in his brother's claws. He shook his head as he was bumped around. No, Sam didn't have claws. Sam wasn't a crab or lobster or… What _was_ Sam? _Who_ was Sam? Was he supposed to care?

The moose was back, and it was threatening a small dog. Dean tried to tell the moose to leave the dog alone, but he was gently pulled aside. He looked over and was blinded by a bright light. The light faded and in its place stood a beautiful angel. The angel stared at him, bewildered, before smiling at him.

'Everything is going to be all right,' the angle spoke with a gruff voice.

So he was dead. At least, he made it to Heaven. He had been certain that he had earned a one-way ticket to Hell. But why did Heaven feel so cold? And why was that stupid moose there, too?

Something tightened around Dean's arm, and there was sharp pain in his neck. The angel and the rest of the world faded away, and Dean fell into the cold, black abyss of night.

.-.-.-.-.

There was a soft, rhythmic noise in the dark. One-two. One-two. One-two… Dean frowned as he tried to place it. He was no longer cold. He was no longer in the laboratory. He slowly opened his eyes as he recognized the sound as his own heartbeat ringing through his ears.

He covered his eyes with his arm to block out the bright sunlight that sifted through a nearby window. Had it all been a dream? It had to have been. No one lived through a cockatrice bite. Not without the best doctors and equipment around, and there was no way the town they had stopped in had a hospital with such doctors.

He slowly sat up. His bed felt different. More comfortable than he had remembered. He scratched at his chest as he grunted. Apparently, he had fallen asleep in his holster. And slept on his arm, if the numbness was anything to go by.

And he had deemed it necessary to wear a glove?

He frowned as his fingers stopped moving. He finally noticed that he was not in the cheap room he and Sam had bought for the night. He was in a small bedroom. A bedroom with a lot of freaky-looking things in jars. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he looked down, dreading what he would find.

Against his chest was his hand. Or, at least, a very good representation of his hand—as far as sleek, metal hands went. It came away from his chest as he lifted his arm. The weight was…similar. Different, but nothing too noticeable. The fingers flexed, obeying his commands as if they were his own. He turned his new hand over and marveled at the workmanship. Whoever Sam had found did an incredible job. The joints of his knuckles moved easily and soundlessly. A dull green dome of glass adorned his wrist, and he tapped it curiously with his index finger. It flashed with a bright light then gave him the time.

There was no way in hell he and Sam could afford this. This was what the rich and powerful got if they ever found themselves without a limb. Regular, working class Joes got whirring gears and ticking pieces that had to be wound up like a watch or a toy. And the response was nothing like what he was getting from the new hand.

His eyes wandered up his new arm, taking in every little detail. There were small lines weaving across, barely noticeable. Dean traced them with his fingers and flinched in surprise as a small panel popped open, revealing a small, gun-like device. His stomach clenched at the prospect of Sam having sold them into servitude just to keep him alive.

He pressed the panel down, and it gave a soft click as it locked back into place. He continued his exploration along his elbow and found that the false arm stopped just below his deltoid, wrapping snuggly around what was left of his arm. There was a bit of leather snapped to its side, attaching the arm to the harness that Dean wore, leaving his shoulder bare. He reached around and felt another piece on the opposite side as well.

He moved his arm in its full range of motion, and found that the leather straps were attached to the harness by a strong bit of elastic.

'The arm should last, but the harness straps will have to be replaced on a regular basis.'

Dean sucked in a quick breath, his head turning to see a man standing in the doorway. He watched warily as the man entered the room and approached the bed.

'At least, until I can come up with a better solution apart from bolting it to your humerous… Which is always an option. Crude, but effective,' the man said as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Dean.

There was something familiar about him. Not quite as tall as Dean, a slighter build… It wasn't the dark, messy hair that was familiar, nor the small frown on chapped lips. A small noise caught in Dean's throat as he recognized the other's eyes from his fevered state. The shining, curious, blue eyes of his angel. Dean felt his stomach clench as he blushed. He could just imagine what sort of lines he had been spouting off. And how bad they must have been to earn the displeased frown he was receiving.

'Could you unclench your fist?' the man asked. 'And possibly relax. You won't be needing those as of yet.'

Dean looked down. The small gun had been revealed along with vicious-looking spikes along his knuckles and the back of his new hand. He slowly unfurled his fingers and the spikes rolled back. His knuckles neatly flipped to the rounded pieces he had seen before. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. He stiffened as the other man lightly touched his back with one hand and closed the open panel on his false arm with the other.

'Who are you?' Dean asked.

'My name is Castiel. I…I saved you.'

Dean frowned at the hesitation in Castiel's voice. 'Yeah. Thanks for that. This is some job you did,' he said, flexing his new fingers.

A glimmer of a smile crossed Castiel's face at the compliment. 'Thank you.'

Without the cockatrice's venom running through him, Dean could properly appreciate the man's smile. But that wouldn't matter if he and Sam were too far in the hole. Unless Castiel wanted a bedmate in exchange. He would be more than willing to swing that. Certainly wouldn't have been the first time he would have traded services with a pretty face. 'How much?' Dean asked, cutting right to the chase.

'I'm sorry?'

'How much is it gonna cost?' Dean clarified. 'How fucked are me and my brother?'

Castiel shook his head in confusion. 'The cost has already been negotiated. Your brother and mine are…well… The laboratory that the two of you were investigating? They are procuring a few items for me, and the rest will be covered at a later time.'

'Items,' Dean repeated. He couldn't think of anything in a mad scientist's lab that a respectable doctor could possibly want.

'Some…scientific equipment and materials,' Casitel carefully replied. 'Doctor Azazel had quite the collection…'

Dean stared at Castiel in silence as the pieces fell into place. He recalled seeing a sign in the town and making a mental note that he and Sam would have to pay a visit to the advertised office after their original job of finding a lead on Azazel. 'You're a fuckin' Maddy,' he whispered. He barely managed to duck the fist that flew at his head.

'What the hell?!' Dean quickly removed himself from the bed before Castiel could strangle him. He backed away as he tried to find something, anything, that he could use to fend off the crazed scientist. He paused when he noticed that the other man hadn't moved from the bed. He had had plenty of run-ins with mad scientists, but this was…different. For one, he had never seen black veins creep up the side of _anyone's_ face, let alone a Maddy's.

'Take it back, or I'll take back my arm,' Castiel growled with a smile. He shifted so that he was perched on the edge of the bed. His head jerked to the side as he watched Dean. 'With _interest_.'

Dean didn't like the way Castiel was eyeing him—a mix of hungry, amused, and angry. He especially didn't like the way it was turning him on. …Not in the least. He took a step back and swallowed, and Castiel placed a foot on the floor. 'Look, uh… Sorry,' he said, taking another step. 'Didn't mean to offend you or anything… It's just what you guys are called, right?'

Castiel stood and licked his lips. 'Not by anyone…_living_,' he replied. He swayed a little and blinked as he shook his head. 'Forgive me. That was uncalled for,' he said. 'I am not very…appreciative of that term.'

'I can tell,' Dean said, keeping a careful eye on the other. The veins were gone and so was the crazed look in Castiel's eyes. 'Are you…okay?'

'Yes. Of course. Why?' Castiel asked innocently.

Before Dean could answer, the sound of voices and a door closing caught his attention. He didn't want to take his eyes off of Castiel—just in case the scientist took another trip down Crazy Lane.

'Hey, Cas!' a voice called out from somewhere in the house.

'In here, Gabriel,' Castiel replied. He grimaced and looked down as Dean backed against the wall.

'Stop watching that guy sleep and give us a hand! This is _your_ crap!'

Castiel winced and flicked his eyes toward Dean. He moved toward the door, half-expecting Dean to either block the way or stay as far from him as possible. 'I'll send your brother up,' he said quietly as he left the room.

With Castiel gone, Dean made his way back to the bed and let his legs give out. He stared at the floor, as the shock of what had happened to him finally set in. He had been bitten by a cockatrice. He was alive. He had lost his arm, but he was _alive_. All thanks to a Maddy. By all rights, he should be dead.

He looked up as he heard familiar footsteps draw near. Relief flooded him when Sam's face came into view, complete with sideburns and floppy hair. No antlers or tentacles in sight. 'Sammy…'

Sam quickly walked over to Dean and placed his hand on Dean's left shoulder. 'You're okay! He did it… God, Dean… I was so worried…' His eyes traveled over Dean's bare shoulder and down his upper arm to the prosthetic. When he had first come into the room, he had thought Dean's arm had been bandaged. He hadn't been expecting to find his brother fitted with a new arm. That wasn't part of the agreement. 'What… Dean, we can't afford that! I _barely_ managed to get them to agree to me showing Gabriel where Azazel's lab was!'

'Well, _I_ didn't ask for it!' Dean shot back. He could feel his heart race as panic rose up. What had they gotten themselves into? Sam should have just let him die. 'I didn't ask to be dragged to some Ma—mad scientist's secret lab!'

'No. It's fine… We'll give the arm back, and leave it at that,' Sam said as he paced.

'Kinda hard to do when it's made specifically for Dean-o there,' a voice said from the doorway.

Sam turned to face the man he had spent the past two days with, scouring Azazel's lab. He was actually beginning to trust the shorter man, but if everything had just been a ruse... 'Gabriel, this wasn't part of the deal,' he said, waving his hand at Dean's arm.

Gabriel came into the room and barely glanced up at Sam. He approached Dean and leaned over to examine the prosthetic, letting out an impressed whistle. 'Cas really went to town on that… What the hell did you do to get him to agree to this?' he asked, raising his eyes to meet Dean's.

'Nothing!' Dean leaned away from Gabriel's leer.

'Did you threaten my little brother?' Gabriel quietly asked, his expression going cold.

'Hey! _He_ threatened _me_!' Dean said as he stood, forcing the shorter man to back up.

Gabriel crossed his arms as he looked between Sam and Dean. 'Either way, the arm's extra.'

'And what do you want in return? My kidneys?' Dean asked hatefully.

'You're kidneys wouldn't _begin_ to cover the cost of that arm. That's quality workmanship there,' Gabriel replied. 'Try throwing in a lung. Maybe your brain, since you're not using it.' He let his eyes drift down as he smirked. 'Or some other organ you wouldn't miss. _Too_ badly… Transplants are all the rage these days.'

Dean grabbed the collar of Gabriel's shirt and pulled him close. 'Or maybe I could just not turn you two in. Ever think of that?' he said lowly.

Gabriel stilled at the sound of fabric ripping and the feel of cool, sharp metal lightly grazing his skin. He gave Dean a charming smile. 'C'mon, now. No need to be turning anyone into the local authorities. Besides, we're a vital part of this community.'

'I thought you two were leaving?' Sam asked with a raised brow. 'Something about the local magistrate growing suspicious?'

'Well… The sheriff is on our side,' Gabriel said defensively. 'We saved his daughter's life. _He_ likes us. You guys should like us, too.'

'Well, I don't,' Dean growled, tightening his fingers.

'Uh… How 'bout this: You guys have a nice little wagon! Take us to the next town over, and we'll call it square!' Gabriel said, still smiling and careful to keep the distress out of his voice.

A soft creek came from the doorway, and all three men looked to find Castiel leaning against the doorjamb with a curious look.

'Is everything all right?' he asked.

'Just fine. Right, guys?' Gabriel replied. He gently patted Dean's arm as he looked to Sam for support.

'Look, we aren't going to turn you in,' Sam said with a sigh. 'You haven't performed any mutilations, and you both seem pretty sane—'

'No. Not that one,' Dean interrupted, pointing to Castiel. '_That one_ has something' goin' on with him.'

'It's not his fault!' Gabriel argued as he pulled away from Dean, ripping his shirt.

Dean blinked as he noticed that the blades on his knuckles had flipped back out. He breathed in sharply and looked up at Sam with wide eyes. 'I can't… I don't know how to control it.'

'You need to calm down,'Castiel said as he came into the room. He waved off his brother as he cautiously approached Dean. 'They react to your emotional state. With time, you should be able to call upon the weapons as if you were flexing a muscle. But, for now, it's completely reactive.'

'You weaponized him?!' Gabriel hissed as he tugged at Casitel shirt sleeve. 'What is _wrong_ with you?!'

Castiel bit his lip and stared at the floor. 'It seemed like a good idea at the time…' He flicked his eyes back up to Dean. 'You're a hunter…of monsters and…well…Maddies. I thought you would benefit from an extra weapon. There's a bladder to store holy water for dousing the razors.'

Dean opened his hand, dropping the bit of cloth he held and forced himself to calm down. He looked at Sam and raised his brows, flicking his eyes in the direction of Castiel and Gabriel.

'See? That new arm's _full_ of surprises,' Gabriel said. 'That's worth your silence, right? And a ride. Next town. All we're asking. Or a couple train tickets. Good deal, right?'

Sam shrugged at Dean. 'We'd be getting off cheap,' he admitted. With Dean's nod, he looked to Castiel and Gabriel. 'All right. We'll drop you off at the next town. How long do you need to pack?'

'We'll be ready by morning!' Gabriel said delightedly.

'No. That won't work,' Castiel said. He had been staring at the wall and slowly turned his head to stare at Dean. 'Your arm's a prototype… It'll need _maintenance_,' he said carefully. 'How are you going to find someone to keep it running when they don't understand the technology? That's a custom hookup. There would be a lot of…invasive questions to answer if you tried to get someone else to look at it. Where did you get it? Who made it? What were you doing…_cavorting_ with a…a…well…me.' He held his breath as he waited for Dean.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel. He could have sworn he had seen a flash of black creep up Castiel's neck just toward the end of his little speech. 'Are you asking to _come with us_?' he asked.

'What? No! Cas, we are not _staying_ with them!' Gabriel said as he pulled Castiel away. He lowered his voice to a harsh whisper as he shook his brother. 'We're getting off easy! The less time we spend with them, the less chance they get it in their heads to off us!'

'They're after Azazel,' Castiel calmly whispered back.

'Yeah, and I got you everything worthwhile from his lab. We're _good_.'

Castiel shook his head and looked down. 'I can't use anything. Not for what…we want. I'm no closer to a cure.'

Gabriel looked away with a heavy sigh. 'What do you need?'

'His notes would be best.'

Gabriel nodded and turned back to the other brothers in the room. 'We're stickin' with you until we find Azazel,' he said firmly.

'No way. Next town, and you're _gone_,' Dean replied.

'I don't think you have much choice,' Gabriel said with a smile.

'I can live without an arm,' Dean said, rolling his eyes. 'C'mon, Sam. We're leaving.'

'Oh, you can live without an arm. No problem. But can Sam live without his liver?' Gabriel asked, his smile turning to a smirk.

'What? My liver's fine!' Sam said in confusion.

Gabriel shrugged. 'Maybe next time you won't let me cook for you. It's called "insurance," Sammy,' he said. 'Just in case your brother threatened mine, or you reneged on our deal… Just covering my ass. You understand.'

Sam's heart was beating quickly. 'You're lying! There was nothing you could have used to poison me! Not without me noticing.'

'Cas isn't the only Maddy in the family. I just hide it better,' Gabriel replied, losing his smile. 'You wanna live? We're coming with you. And you better decide quickly. You only have a few hours before your liver starts to deteriorate.'

A soft click echoed through the room. Sam glanced over to see Dean's false hand clenched, spikes revealed, and a small gun sticking out of his forearm. 'Dean…'

'Fine,' Dean growled. 'But the moment we catch up to Azazel, you two are _gone_. And we ain't paying for _anything_ for you two. A ride is _all_ you're getting.'

'That's more than enough,' Castiel said, placing his hand on Gabriel's arm. 'Thank you. We'll retrieve Sam's cure and begin packing.'

'We leave at sunrise,' Dean said. He watched as the pair of Maddies disappeared into the hall and listened as they descended the stairs before he turned on Sam. 'They are _not_ coming with us.'

'Dean, we just—'

'No. They give you your cure, then we fuckin' leave. And on the way out, we turn them in, and let someone else deal with them,' he said. 'There's a reason you don't cut deals with Maddies, Sam. And we just saw it. You can't trust 'em.'

Sam huffed as he crossed his arms. 'They're not monsters, Dean. Gabriel's just looking out for his brother. You'd do the same.'

'I wouldn't poison someone just to get my way!'

'No, but you've done more than your fair share of threatening,' Sam reminded. 'Dangling a cure in front of you, or shoving a gun in your face? It's just different means to getting the same results.'

'But they're Maddies! _Both_ of them!' Dean stalked to the doorway and gestured to the hall. 'If we let them come with us, we're gonna have to watch our backs the whole time if we don't wanna wake up with our fucking hands switched with our feet.'

'That's already been done,' Castiel said as he ducked under Dean's arm. He carried a glass of golden liquid and handed it to Sam. 'Drink this.'

Sam took the glass and eyed it warily before downing it in one go. He grimaced and pulled a face at what had apparently been whiskey.

'It's to cover the taste of the antidote,' Castiel explained. 'It is…a lot harder to swallow on its own.'

'Thanks,' Sam said, coughing as he handed the glass back.

Castiel held the glass in his hands and looked over his shoulder at Dean. 'I understand if you wish to leave now. There is nothing keeping you here, and Gabriel is preoccupied, but…I _would_ like to continue to work on your arm,' he said quietly. 'As I said, switching limbs has been done before. I'm more interested in what _hasn't_ been done.'

'And what about your brother?' Dean asked gruffly. 'Is he gonna poison us every chance he gets?'

Castiel shook his head, biting his lip. 'No. Gabriel prefers to make small toys and trinkets. This was a…very unusual circumstance. We do not…needlessly experiment. We prefer to help.'

Dean watched Castiel. There was something that Castiel wasn't telling him. He assumed it had something to do with Castiel's earlier change in personality, so he left it at that. 'Fine. But the moment either of you turn crazy—'

'It won't come to that,' Castiel assured Dean. 'You two should get some rest. Gabriel and I will pack what we need. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, but stay out of the red cupboard.'

'Do we even wanna know what's in the red cupboard?' Dean asked, giving Sam a look. He knew exactly which cupboard he'd be opening first.

'Rabbits,' Castiel replied. 'Dead, of course. But it's rather gruesome. There may be a squirrel or two. I can't rightly recall.'

'Rabbits?' Sam repeated.

Castiel nodded. 'There is nothing wrong with them, so…I suppose you could cook one if you wanted. Gabriel eventually does. He brings them home from the market, and I dissect them.'

'I don't think I want any rotting rabbit. Thanks,' Dean said, staring at Sam in disbelief.

'They're kept quite cool. It's a frigid cupboard,' Castiel explained. 'Like an icebox, but better.'

'Right… Uh… Thanks,' Sam said as Castiel left. After a while, he spoke up again. 'Dissection's not so bad. Regular doctors do that, too…'

'We're not eating the rabbits.'

.-.-.-.-.

'Did he drink it?' Gabriel asked as Castiel stepped off the stairs.

'He didn't question it,' Castiel replied as he set the empty glass onto a nearby end table.

Gabriel sighed in relief and took a swig of the bottle he held. He had been hoping that his lie had been believable. To his own ears, it sounded like the dumbest thing he could have pulled out of his ass. 'So they bought it. Good. Not good. _Now_, they're gonna be paranoid. God, I don't even know how rat poison works!'

'I assured them we wouldn't cut them up or poison them,' Castiel said.

'Oh, good. So, _don't_,' Gabriel said sternly, shaking the bottle at Castiel.

Castiel frowned as he leaned his head back, squinting at Gabriel. 'I have no intention of—'

'Not you. _Chompy_. Keep him down.'

Castiel leaned forward as thin, black veins crept up his neck. 'Do _not_ call me that,' he hissed. He snapped his teeth at Gabriel. There was no reaction, and he stood back with an unimpressed glare. 'You're no…_fun_.'

'I mean it. Don't give them a reason to ditch us or kill us. Got it?'

Castiel crossed his arms and looked away with an irritated sigh. He blinked a few times before looking back at Gabriel, uncrossing his arms. 'Everything will be fine,' he said. 'Now, tell me what happened to that,' he said, pointing at a small box with a charred coil sticking out from a splintered side.

'Oh, that,' Gabriel said with a carefree wave of his hand. 'Funny story, actually.'


	2. Chapter 2

.-.-.-.-.  
Bitten  
.-.-.-.-.

Two days earlier…

Sam had Dean slung over the saddle in front of him as the horse galloped into town. Dean groaned in pain, and Sam winced as he slowed the horse to a trot. The hospital was on the other side of town, but the sign for the mad scientist was down the next alley. He quickly made up his mind as he dismounted and led his horse to a post. He began to pull Dean off the saddle when a large, black nose blocked his view.

'Baby, move!' he said, pushing the horse's face aside. He gathered Dean into his arms and turned toward the alley. He took a few steps and turned back when he heard the horse follow. 'No, Baby! Stay with Charger. Stay!'

'Sam…Sam, it's no use,' Dean slurred, tapping his bitten hand against Sam's chest.

Sam shook his head in denial. 'No, it's not,' he insisted. 'You're gonna hate me later, but at least you'll be alive to hate me.'

He jogged down the alley to the next dirt road and looked for the next sign. Across the way was a small, two-story building nestled between a feed store and a hat shop. The sign that hung above the door proudly declared it was a 'Toy Shoppe.' One of the O's had been replaced by a heart. A heart that looked suspiciously similar to the alchemic symbol for vitriol.

Sam hurried across the road then banged open the door, surprising the man that sat behind the counter. He didn't miss how the man quickly wiped everything off the counter, sending the various items clattering to the floor.

'I need your help!' Sam said as he set Dean's feet on the ground and propped him against the wall.

'I think you need a doctor,' the man said, pushing his hair back as he looked between Sam and Dean. 'He doesn't look well…'

'Look, I know what you are!'

'I'm a toy maker! I make toys! A doll's not gonna help your friend,' the man insisted. He jumped as the door to the back opened.

'Gabriel? What's going on?' the newcomer asked.

'Cas, go back to what you were doing. I got this,' Gabriel said.

Sam looked over the new man. There was a lot of blood on the man's hands. 'Is it you?' he asked. 'I'm not here to turn anyone in. My brother _needs help_. _Please_!'

'Look, you crazy loon,' Gabriel shouted, drawing Sam's attention back to himself. 'Whatever you think is going on, isn't! Just leave!'

Sam glared at Gabriel and pulled out his gun. 'I tried to ask nicely, but I'm running out of time and options. Either you help him or—'

'Hey! Hey, leave that dumb dog alone, y' stupid…moose-crab…thing,' Dean said as he pushed off the wall.

'It's okay, he can handle himself,' Castiel said as he guided Dean to a chair. He lightly touched the stone skin on Dean's left hand before he pulled a small flashlight from his vest pocket and pointed it at Dean's eyes. 'When was he bitten?'

'Tha' feels nice,' Dean mumbled.

'About an hour ago,' Sam replied as he moved to Dean's side. 'Can you save him?'

Castiel turned off the light and nodded. 'The tourniquet bought you just enough time. I'll have to start right now.'

'Wow… You're a really pretty angel,' Dean said, staring into Castiel's eyes. 'Are there any rules 'gainst angels hookin' up with the dead?'

Castiel blinked in surprise and ignored the sniggers coming from his brother. He smiled softy at Dean. 'Everything is going to be all right,' he promised. He pulled off his tie and tightened it as much as he could around Dean's upper arm. He held out his hand, and Gabriel handed him a syringe.

'Is that a "yes"?' Dean asked. 'Since this is Heaven, it should so be a "yes".'

Castiel's smile widened as he stuck the needle in Dean's neck. 'Who knows?' he said as Dean slumped forward. 'Quickly, get him to the lab,' he said as he stood and led the way to the back of the shop.

Sam picked Dean up and followed Castiel through the back door and into a room that was decorated like any normal house. Castiel unlatched a small door that led under the stairs and ducked inside. Sam soon followed with Gabriel right on his heels the whole way as they moved into the cellar.

'You don't see any of this,' Gabriel said as he flicked a switch on the side of the wall, lighting up the small room.

Sam breathed in sharply. He had been expecting blood-spattered walls and grime on every surface. Odd-looking tools. Failed experiments. Something._ Anything _that would remind him that he was relying on the help of a mad scientist. The room was pristine. Aside from being underground, it looked like any other operating room. It looked…normal. 'What…'

'Set him on the table,' Castiel said as he moved to the sink and washed his hands free of the blood.

Gabriel put his arm out, blocking Castiel from approaching the table. 'First, we discuss payment.'

'Gabriel, there's no time,' Castiel said, pushing Gabriel aside.

Gabriel stumbled and huffed in indignation. 'Fine. You start, we talk. If we don't reach an agreement, then you stop.' He waited for Castiel's nod before looking up at Sam. 'All right, you tall and disgustingly handsome thing, what are you gonna give us in return for saving your stupid brother? Cockatrice bite is a tough save.'

Sam shrugged helplessly. If it came to it, they could probably sell the horses. Or, at least, _his_ horse. 'We have about fifty dollars,' he said miserably. It probably wasn't enough.

'Should I stop?' Castiel asked offhandedly as he cut through Dean's shirt.

Gabriel rolled his eyes with a sigh. 'Okay, how 'bout you tell us where you were. Cockatrices ain't exactly common. Not 'round here.'

'We were…uh…'

'You're hunters. We know what you guys are, and you know what Cas is,' Gabriel said, waving his hand as Castiel. 'So, where were you?'

'We were following a lead on a Maddy,' Sam said, moving his arms helplessly.

The sound of scissors being embedded into the wood of a workbench echoed off the stone walls of the cellar.

'Cas?' Gabriel said warily, narrowing his eyes at Castiel's back.

Castiel turned around with an indifferent gaze, holding a bone saw. 'I'm fine,' he said tersely. 'I assume it was a lab?'

Sam nodded, keeping an eye on Castiel. He didn't think he wanted the man cutting into his brother. 'What are you doing?'

'The venom's already claimed his hand. Amputation is the only option,' Castiel replied. 'Whose lab?'

'H-his name is Azazel. He's wanted for—'

'A lot,' Castiel interrupted. He shared a look with Gabriel and nodded to the stairs. 'See what you can salvage from his lab. _That_ will be the payment.'

Sam shook his head in confusion. 'Wait. You want his old equipment?'

'Equipment, tools, notes, anything,' Castiel replied, setting the saw next to Dean. 'He has created a few new strains of viruses. I would like to create some vaccines.'

Sam nodded as he let Gabriel take his arm and lead him back up the stairs. When they reached the living room, he let himself fall heavily onto the sofa and stared up at Gabriel. 'There's…a lot of stuff in that lab,' he said shakily. He couldn't get the image of the saw out of his head.

'Well, Cas wants stuff he can use,' Gabriel said as he sank down beside Sam, throwing his arm over the other's shoulders. 'You're gonna take me to that lab, then we'll pick over what's still there. Damn good deal. You're gettin' off easy, you majestic beast of a man.'

Sam looked at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye. 'I don't know if you're trying to flirt with me or comfort me,' he said eventually.

'Both? Here, we weren't properly introduced. I'm Gabriel, and my brother, Castiel, is fixing _your_ brother right up,' Gabriel said as he rubbed his hand along Sam's back.

Sam scooted away, giving Gabriel an uncertain stare. 'Your brother is…is a _Maddy_!'

'And yet, you're letting him operate on _your_ brother,' Gabriel pointed out.

'Like I have a choice,' Sam growled.

Gabriel gave Sam his space, but offered a small smile. 'Cas isn't that bad,' he insisted. 'He helps people. Honest. I saw how you looked at the lab… You were surprised. Not what you were expecting, right?'

Sam shook his head and looked away. 'Yeah. We usually see…'

'Human-animal hybrids?' Gabriel said with a laugh. 'Yeah…there's a reason Maddies have a bad name, but… A few bad apples don't ruin the whole bunch. I mean, there's plenty of crazy doctors out there… Everyone is capable of doin' crazy shit.'

'But _they_ don't have the Darkness,' Sam said as he stood. 'They don't have those…' He gestured at his head as he paced the small living room. 'Normal crazy doesn't make people create automatons to do the killing for them! A bad doctor's not gonna bring you back as a monkey if he accidentally kills you!'

'Hey… That's what Zachariah did… Howler monkey, right?'

'Look, what I'm saying is that there is a difference between a normal criminal and a Mad criminal!' Sam said as he leaned on the fireplace mantle.

'And _I'm _saying there's a difference between a bad Maddy and a good one. Cas is a good one. Look at the wonders of today,' Gabriel said as he stood and slowly made his way next to Sam. 'The motorwagon? A Maddy created that. Motion pictures? Maddy. Aeroplane? Maddy, again. Clockwork prosthetics—which, I might add, you're brother's probably gonna have to get—well…a Maddy came up with that technology. Same with a lot of farm equipment. This is all stuff we're used to seeing and using.'

'The Massacre of 1829,' Sam said quietly. 'And 1830. '31. '32… All caused by Lillith before she even turned twelve. The…_Deathbots_ in South Carolina… They still haven't found two of them. The acidic snails of Tennessee. The poisoned water supply in New Orleans. Over half the population died.'

'Not _everyone_ was hurt,' Gabriel said. 'The vamps and weres made it out okay. And the wendigos…and the rugarus…uh… Non-humans. But a Maddy _did_ come in time to cure the humans that were left. Um… Sorry. Continue.'

'Azazel's…_special_ children…' Sam said, gripping the mantle tightly.

Gabriel's breath caught and he quickly looked away. 'Yeah… Those poor kids… But…that doesn't make _all_ Maddies bad. I mean…they hurt other Maddies, too. No one's safe from…from the bad ones.'

'The _good_ ones tend to register,' Sam said as he looked over at Gabriel. The noticed the shorter man was fidgeting nervously.

'Yeah… Barely a step above slavery, right?' Gabriel said bitterly. 'Constantly checking in… Getting approval to even _look_ at a book. When they _are_ allowed to make anything, the government takes it. Or whoever was rich enough to pay for their lab. Registered Maddies are clerks and pets. If they get a doctor position, they're kept on a short leash and aren't allowed do anything past _part_ of a procedure. I thought we were past the whole slave thing. It's 1851! Monsters have rights, blacks have rights, women have rights, but Maddies? Just 'cuz there's way less of them doesn't mean you can just push 'em around! Why do _they_ have to be treated as less than human?! 'Cuz there aren't any monsters out there with the Madness to tip the scale back?'

Sam sighed heavily and pushed off the mantle. He stared at the fireplace before nodding. 'Sorry,' he whispered. 'Dean and I… We lost our mother to a roaming experiment gone bad. Our dad tried to stop it, but…it got him, too.'

'And we lost _our_ parents to a cave-in and pneumonia,' Gabriel said. 'Doesn't mean we avoid caves or have a panic attack at the first sign of a cough.'

'That's a little different. You can't prevent—'

'And you can't prevent a person going crazy. It's about ten percent of Maddies that are unstable. Less, if you consider how many that aren't even registered. Passing as normal,' Gabriel pointed out. When Sam faced him again, he held out his hand. 'Let's try this again. Hi. I'm Gabriel. I make toys.'

Sam looked down and took Gabriel's hand, giving it a quick shake. 'Sam. Sam Winchester.'

'The Winchester boys… At least I know you won't let me get killed while we're looting Azazel's lab.'

.-.-.-.-.

The ride to the lab had been spent in relative silence. Sam rode on Dean's horse, and Gabriel rode on Charger. Sam was thankful for the lack of conversation.

Shortly before they had left, Castiel had emerged from the cellar, declaring the operation was going to take more time than he had originally anticipated. He had let Sam see Dean before effectively shooing Sam and Gabriel out the door with the promise that Dean was going to be perfectly fine.

Sam's thoughts dwelled on the image of Dean's missing hand. The stump of where his wrist was, covered in bloodied gauze.

They reached the dilapidated cabin in the middle of a sparsely wooded area next to a small creek and dismounted.

'This is it,' Sam said quietly. 'I had to leave our wagon here.' He gestured to a small nomadic wagon that sat a few yards away from the cabin's entrance. 'That should make bringing things back easier.'

Gabriel clapped Sam on the back as he walked up to the front porch. 'Great! Let's get started, huh?'

'Yeah. And be careful. Don't touch anything. Azazel booby-trapped the place,' Sam said as he followed Gabriel through the door.

Gabriel snorted softly as he kicked at a pile of debris. 'I've been in a lab before,' he said. 'I _live_ with a Maddy. I know how to navigate this crap.' A small, wooden box with an intricately carved family crest caught his attention. He walked up to box, ignoring Sam's warnings to be careful. As he stared at the box, he noticed that there were a few worn spots on the left and right side. He reached out and placed his fingers over each spot and applied pressure.

And then he was thrown back a few feet by a small explosion of flame and dust. He blinked in surprise as he realized that he wasn't laying on the ground. Sam had caught him and was holding him up by his arms. He was fortunate in that the blast went out the back end of the box. Out of its side, a charred coil bounced. Beneath the soot, he could make out the glint of copper. He looked up and grinned embarrassedly. 'Right. Don't touch anything. Got it.'

Sam shook his head as he righted Gabriel and moved to the back of the room. 'Let's just get this done, all right?'

Gabriel nodded as he followed Sam through a hole in the back wall. 'So, uh, why were you guys after Azazel? I know he's got a nice price on his head, but is it really worth the risk?' Gabriel asked. They headed down a set of stone steps, and he slipped, barely managing to catch himself on Sam's arm.

'It's…a little personal,' Sam quietly replied. There was more than one instance where Azazel had invaded his life. He settled on the one that would draw the least amount of attention. 'That roving experiment?'

'Oh… Yeah. Sorry. Um… If it's any consolation, he created that strain of pneumonia that got my mom,' Gabriel said as he looked around the dank cellar they now occupied. There were three open doors, one on each wall. 'Geez. Would it hurt him to clean up the place? How did he get any work done?'

Sam glanced down at Gabriel before heading to the door on the left. 'I don't make it a habit to ask.'

'Well, I mean…from a toymaker standpoint. Gotta know where everything is. And take Cas. His workspace is immaculate. He thinks _I'm_ messy!' Gabriel said as he entered the small lab just behind Sam. He looked around the dimly lit room in dismay. It had looked like the good doctor had left in a hurry and had taken everything truly useful. To the untrained eye, there was plenty left for scavengers.

'What do you—' Sam caught Gabriel as the other tripped over the solidified carcass of the cockatrice. 'You really need to stop doing that. Do you wanna wait outside?'

'Not if I keep ending up in your arms,' Gabriel happily replied. He pouted as Sam's hands left him. 'Right, okay, so uh… Just grab his journals and notes…and anything that doesn't look broken. Or broken. I'll sort it all out.'

'Right. Stay here,' Sam said, pointing at the work bench where Dean had been slumped hours earlier. 'I'll bring everything to you, and you can decide what to keep.'

'That's gonna…' Gabriel trailed off as his thoughts caught up with his mouth. He was going to complain about how long Sam's plan would take, but the longer it took, the more alone time he'd get with the taller man. 'That works just dandy,' he said as he obediently sat on the bench and watched Sam move through the room.

As Sam brought various items and books to him, Gabriel had to keep his mouth shut. Everything was useless. Maybe he would be able to salvage pieces for his own work, but nothing would work for anything that Castiel liked to make. Castiel had to have known it would be like this. He must have been desperate if he was sending Gabriel on this wild goose chase. _He_ thought Castiel was getting on just fine. That he had adapted well. Even Chompy was tolerable most of the time. Sometimes, even a little fun to be around.

Sam brought over a small gadget with ornate, gold filigree, and Gabriel turned it over in his hands. Who would leave something so valuable? He immediately thought of his brother's 'Chompy' personality. Some Maddies didn't comprehend value. Or have their priorities sorted. Had he known looting the abandoned labs of Maddies gone…mad would be so lucrative, he would have started ages ago.

But how did one get into the Maddy-hunting business? His eyes slowly shifted up to Sam's back. Sam was in the business. Maybe he could give some pointers.

'So…how did you and Dean-o get into the whole…hunter-thing?' he asked innocently as he rearranged his piles, placing precious metals and anything Castiel might be able to salvage in one pile, and everything else in another.

'Well…after our parents died, we were placed in an orphanage,' Sam replied. He turned around, his arms full with a large stack of heavy tomes, and noticed that Gabriel had moved certain objects around. He set the books on the bench and turned back to the shelving to pull more books. 'I was… We ran away, and…well, one thing led to another, and we just…fell into it.'

'How do you fall into hunting?' Gabriel asked. He flipped through a book. It was standard mad scientist stuff: human anatomy, reanimating dead tissue, proper disposal of reanimated dead tissue being a menace… He recalled a rat he had brought back to life when he was ten. It chased a family of squirrels out of a tree and ate the tree. He was glad that he had performed the resurrection several miles outside of town so that no one would connect the incident to him. He was quite proud that he was able to exist undetected.

'We were…running away and fell into a wendigo's lair. An old mineshaft,' Sam said with a small smile. 'Barely escaped with our lives, but…we got out and ran into a hunter on his way in. I think he felt sorry for us. He took us in. Fed us, clothed us…just…took care of us. Dean started going on jobs with him and picked up on the trade. A few years later, I joined them. And then…Azazel resurfaced. So we've been following his trail ever since.'

Gabriel nodded. It sounded pretty similar to his own life story. No parents. A brother he had to take care of. The whole reason he and his brother were in the nearby town was because they were trying to intercept Azazel. Apparently, they had picked the right place, but they had been expecting Azazel to come around in another two months. He was already long gone. At least they knew for certain that their calculations had been close. They could do it again. They could be patient.

'What about you two?' Sam asked, setting another stack of books next to Gabriel.

'Cas showed signs pretty early that he was a Maddy,' Gabriel said. 'Mom… Dad was already dead. Cave-in at the mine. So it was just Mom and us. She didn't want Cas to be taken away, so we just started moving around. Every time someone would start to get suspicious, we'd pack up and leave. Then she got sick. I was twelve at the time, and Cas was barely seven. A lot of people in that town died.'

He lightly stroked a book's cover, wondering if he had given too much information. He didn't even know if anyone knew just how specialized Azazel's strain of pneumonia was. The only survivors were carriers of the Madness. In the aftermath, Azazel had swept through town and collected a handful of Maddies to be test subjects. His brother included.

'Has it…just been you two?' Sam asked, pulling Gabriel from his thoughts.

Gabriel nodded. He looked up when Sam's hand landed lightly on his shoulder. 'We've just kept moving ever since. Gonna have to pack up here soon, too. The magistrate's been givin' Cas some pretty hard stares…'

'I'm sorry.'

'Not your fault.'

'Dean and I… We move around a lot, but at least we have somewhere to go back to. Someone that cares that we're okay,' Sam said as he sat next to Gabriel. 'I can't imagine what it's been like for you two.'

'Hey. We have yet to overstay our welcome,' Gabriel said with a smile. 'Been a couple close calls, but Mom taught us well. We always have an urgent telegraph waiting on the line. Usually go with a family member dying and needing to get there to help sort out the estate. Works like a charm.'

.-.-.-.-.

Sam and Gabriel had managed to sort through the first room and load the items that Gabriel had deemed worthy onto the wagon just as the sun was setting.

Sam looked out into the distance. Somehow, Gabriel had convinced him that they should stay until they had gone over every inch of the cabin and its cellar. He was worried about Dean. No matter how much Gabriel assured him that Dean was in good hands, Sam still felt unease brewing in the pit of his stomach.

His stomach growled as the smell of food wafted through the air. He reentered the cabin and found Gabriel in front of the small wood stove, cooking up a fish. 'You can cook?' he asked, his amusement clear.

'_Someone_ had to learn,' Gabriel replied, not looking up from the frying pan. 'Cas can cut them up just fine. Skinning, boning… Perfect cuts. We played butcher shop for a few months one time. No one suspected a thing. Just don't ask him to cook anything. What you'll get is burnt _and_ raw. I don't even know how he does it.'

Sam sat down at a small, worn table and watched Gabriel work. His movements were quick and precise—probably from working as a toymaker. 'So…where will you be headed next?' he asked. Part of him was truly curious, and part of him wanted to know where Gabriel's brother was going to be. Just in case Castiel turned bad.

'Probably more west… See the territories. They're a little more accepting of Maddies. At least…that's what I've heard. Could just be a lie intended to draw them out,' Gabriel replied as he placed the cooked fish on a tin plate and set it in front of Sam. 'Eat up, Sammy. We've a got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.'

Sam sighed as he poked at the fish. He wanted to check on his brother. He looked up as Gabriel moved a strand of hair out of his face.

'Dean's in good hands,' Gabriel promised. 'The best thing you can do is stay out of way. Cockatrice bites are hard work, but if anyone can do it, Cas can. It's taxing on the body, so your brother's gonna be unconscious for a while, anyway.'

Sam nodded, unable to disguise his worry. His brows came together as Gabriel leaned closer then quickly pulled away.

'Yeah, so uh… Just focus on keeping me alive. If I'm dead, then Cas'll take it out on something or some_one_,' Gabriel said as he turned back to the stove and tossed a fish into the small frying pan. He berated himself for even thinking about kissing Sam.

Sam watched Gabriel's back. His movements had become stiff and jerky, and his ears were tinged with a hint of red. He gave a little smile as he turned his attention back to the fish.

.-.-.-.-.

The next day was spent in the main lab. There, they found a stack of cages, most of them empty, and a few with dead rats. The door to one of the cages had been chewed through, and the inside was littered with gravel.

'Guess we know where the cockatrice came from,' Gabriel said as he poked a dead rat with a stick. It twitched then locked its jaws onto the stick, foaming at the mouth and staring with milky-white eyes. He jumped when Sam shot its head off. He quickly backed away and placed his hands behind his back as he stood in the center of the room. 'Not touching!'

Sam was thankful that the rest of the day went without incident. He still couldn't figure out just what Gabriel was after. His choices of what to keep were random and ranged from small tools for measurement to bits of bone and even a small key. Almost all of the books had been rejected. When he tried to bring it up, Gabriel had brushed him off with a short explanation of 'I know what Cas likes.'

They started on the third and final room in the early evening. It was even more of a mess than the other two. And a lot bloodier. Apparently, Azazel had been experimenting on wayward travelers.

Gabriel pulled Sam out of the room, suggesting that they rest for the night. He made fish again, not that Sam had much of an appetite after seeing jars full of eyes that actually followed his movements. That had been unsettling, but the lungs in the glass case…still breathing and covered blackened veins… They had been dripping slowly with black ooze. He shook his head and forced himself to take a bite of the fish.

That night, Sam was plagued by nightmares. Needles and Azazel's voice filled his mind. Promises that he was going to be special. All of the new thoughts and ideas that came to him. Going from being scared of the needles to interested and inquisitive. Asking what was in them.

'Something special,' was always Azazel's reply. Followed by praise of how Sam was his favorite. That the Darkness liked Sam more than the rest.

Then anger. So much anger when he lost interest in what Azazel was doing. The thoughts and urges left him. He had wanted his brother back. He didn't like seeing the animals in cages. Didn't care what their insides looked like. He no longer felt the need to try to fix the girl that Azazel had broken so easily. The Darkness hadn't taken hold of her properly, and Azazel had let out his frustrations on her. He could no longer comprehend a way of helping her besides death. He feared he would be next if the next injection didn't take hold.

His name was being called. Dean was there and armed with an axe. There was so much blood, but he didn't care. Dean was there to save him. And just behind Dean…Azazel with a sick grin and a knife.

Sam jolted awake, crying out for Dean. He breathed heavily and looked over as he realized he wasn't alone.

'Sam. It's okay,' Gabriel whispered. He rubbed Sam's back as he looked over the man. 'It's okay. You're safe.'

Sam ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head. 'Yeah. I know…' He exhaled shakily. He let Gabriel rub his back, grateful for the contact.

'It's almost morning,' Gabriel said softly. 'I'll make us some breakfast. We'll finish up here and head back. Okay?'

Sam nodded and swallowed. The sooner they left, the better.

Gabriel had been silent for the rest of their time in the lab. Sam hated it, but he didn't know how to break the silence without sounding like he was desperate for a distraction. He flinched when Gabriel finally did speak as they were finishing loading up the wagon.

'Won't be long now, Sammy,' Gabriel said with forced cheer. 'Your brother'll be all fixed up and ready to go by the time we get back.'

'Thank you,' Sam said. He smiled in relief.

'No problem. I'll be extra nice and throw in a list of places where you can get some nice prosthetics,' Gabriel said as he climbed onto the seat in front of the wagon.

Sam climbed up next to Gabriel and took the reins. With thoughts of his nightmare still lingering, his worry for Dean's health and safety grew the closer they got to town.

As it turned out, Dean was fine. Alive and fitted with an overly complicated prosthetic arm.

Between Dean insisting on leaving in the middle of the night and Gabriel's poisoning, Sam was feeling pretty run through. He felt dishonest for not saying anything as he watched the pair of Maddies pile seemingly random items into crates. He refrained from arguing when a stick of dynamite was tossed into the mix. Come morning, it wouldn't matter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I previously referred to Dean's deltoid as a bicep. When designing the arm, I was more focused on how it would wrap around the bicep, just under the deltoid. I swear, I know some basic anatomy... When Nellie pointed it out, I was absolutely baffled at how I made such a stupid mistake. Sorry to any confusion caused!

.-.-.-.-.  
Bitten  
.-.-.-.-.

Dean peeked through the doorway and down the hall. He could hear soft snores coming from downstairs. Turning, he nodded at Sam and quietly shut the door.

Sam sighed as he opened the window and stepped onto the small roof. He helped Dean through the window and onto the ground, wincing as Dean stumbled. Dean still had some anesthetic and sedative running through his system, and it was catching up quickly as Dean fought rest. As Sam dropped down, he couldn't help feeling like they were doing the wrong thing. Even if the pair of brothers were Maddies, they were pretty tame compared to some of the others running around.

As Dean hitched the horses to the wagon, Sam spared a glance through the window. A small fire was dying out in the fireplace, and Gabriel and Castiel were asleep on the sofa, covered by a blanket. Something didn't feel quite right. He looked over when Dean quietly cursed.

'Here,' Sam said quietly as he moved Dean aside.

Dean rubbed his eyes and shook his head. 'I'm fine.'

'You need rest.'

Dean ignored Sam as he pulled himself onto the front seat. 'I'll sleep when we're away from these lunatics.'

Sam finished with the horses and climbed up next to Dean. 'Just let me know when you wanna stop,' he said.

Dean nodded and leaned back. 'Let's just go,' he said before clicking his tongue, sending the horses into a slow gait.

There was a soft 'pop,' but both Sam and Dean attributed it to one of the wheels running over a rock.

Once they were a mile out of town, Dean let himself relax. His eyes drifted shut as his head lolled to the side and onto Sam's shoulder. Images flashed behind his eyes. Mostly of Castiel and a wicked grin. It was too bad the man was a Maddy. His arm tingled as he fell asleep.

.-.-.-.-.

Everything was so bright. Dean clenched his eyes shut as he groaned.

'Oh! You're awake!' a cheery voice said. 'Bit early for that, but I can work with that. We weren't supposed to meet yet…'

Dean squinted as a figure hovered above him. His eyes slowly focused on what he had deemed his angel from before. Either he was dreaming, or he was dead. His thoughts were muddy and full of inconsistencies, so he latched onto the last thing he could remember. 'Yer that angel,' he slurred.

The angel's smile widened. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Your angel is uh…_gone_.'

Dean noticed the thin, black lines that decorated the angel's neck and cheeks. 'What…are you?'

The angel crawled on top of Dean and placed his hands on either side of Dean's head as he leaned down. '_I'm_ Leviathan. And I'll be…taking care of you,' he whispered as he let his lips lightly brush against Dean's.

Dean quirked a smile as he tried to bring himself up to capture Leviathan's lips. He thought he did. The other was moaning obscenely, and he could feel his mouth working against another's, but he couldn't _feel _it. Couldn't taste the sweet angel. He let his head fall back with a loud 'thunk.' He groaned in annoyance. 'Bein' dead sucks… Can't feel a thing…'

Leviathan growled as he looked down at Dean's left arm. 'Yes… That would be the anesthetic. Your bone is exposed, and I've been…signing it.'

'What?' Dean blinked in confusion before turning his head and looking over as he lifted his arm. A new numbness washed over him as he stared at the stitched up stump that was now his arm. It was clean, but it was still a gruesome sight. Especially with the bone sticking out. Small letters—at least, he thought they were letters—were etched into in.

'W-what did you… What's goin' on?!' He breathed heavily as Leviathan's hand rested on his chest, keeping him in place. He looked back at the other man.

'Shh… I'm fixing you,' Leviathan said soothingly. 'Instead of chasing the venom, I just cut off its path. So…I had to give you a transhumeral amputation. Much more practical, and much less unsightly.'

Dean swallowed as his panic rose. 'Don't need fixing.'

Leviathan traced his fingers over Dean's bare chest. 'So many lovely scars… I want to document each and every one of them…' He stared at Dean's chest in thought then looked over his shoulder. 'Tell you what! I'll make you something special, and you can repay me later. When you can _feel_. But uh…_I_ get to play first. _Not_ the other one. Not your…_angel_. _I_ get to explore your flesh first. Do you understand?'

Dean shook his head in confusion. 'I don't… What's going on?!' He gasped as the lines faded from Leviathan's face and the grin was replaced with an impassive stare.

'I'm going to give you a new arm, and you're going to owe me,' he said simply. He leaned down and whispered into Dean's ear. 'Don't worry. I believe you'll enjoy the payment I have in mind.' He leaned back and climbed off of Dean. 'But you'll need to be unconscious for the procedure. I need to install a _proper_ hookup, and that will require me to cut you open again.'

Dean didn't fight it when the needle pierced his skin, thankful for the darkness that replaced the insanity his afterlife had suddenly become.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean's world was filled with pain as he was shaken awake.

'Dean! Dean, wake up!'

Dean clutched at his bicep through the prosthetic as he groaned. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

Sam pointed to the town where they had come from. A pillar of smoke with a soft, red glow at the base was rising above the town.

'What the hell?' Dean looked at Sam. 'You don't think…'

'I _know_ they had something to do with it,' Sam said quietly. 'C'mon, let's head back.' Sam pulled on the reins and guided the horses to turn back towards the town.

There was a loud noise from inside the wagon, and the small panel just behind them slid open, revealing Gabriel.

'Hey! Why are we turning back?' he asked.

Sam and Dean stared at Gabriel in shock.

'Well, don't just sit there gawking. What's up? Did you forget something? Better be somethin' replaceable,' Gabriel said as he looked up as the rising smoke.

'What the hell did you do?!' Dean shouted.

'Relax, guys. We attached a wire to your wagon, and when you left you set everything into motion. It'll look like a log rolled out of the fireplace, set the rug on fire, and well…you just shouldn't leave dynamite lying around,' Gabriel said with a dismissive wave of his hand. 'The fire's completely contained. No one's gonna get hurt. Just covering our tracks, faking our deaths… The usual last minute getaway routine.'

'But…I thought you were asleep! On the sofa!' Sam said.

Gabriel gave Sam a long, hard look. 'Those were a couple o' corpses me an' Cas dug up a while back,' he replied.

'I heard you snoring!' Dean said with a pained growled.

Gabriel turned his attention to Dean with a cruel smile. 'Amazing what you can record and play back, isn't it? Now, why would you be concerned with us being asleep?'

'Why do you think?' Dean bit out.

'Oh, I don't know… I'm a Maddy, after all. Common sense don't make much sense to the likes of me. Can't even predict that my free ride, that isn't too keen on Maddies, just might try to ditch me and my brother,' Gabriel said. He looked over his shoulder and frowned. 'No. Let him suffer. He deserves it.'

Gabriel was jostled aside, and Castiel's face came into view. He sighed as he looked over Dean. 'I can give you a local anesthetic for the pain. There won't be any drowsiness, so you can easily keep an eye on Gabriel and myself.'

Dean stared at Castiel with a mix of horror and lust. He was pretty sure his dream had been real. Was he still expected to pay Castiel with his body? Wasn't he supposed to be at least a little more appalled by the idea? He swallowed before finding his voice. 'And what'll _that_ cost me?' he asked.

Castiel's head tilted minutely. 'The cost has already been negotiated,' he replied before being shoved aside.

'Yeah, so unless you wanna be in a world of pain, you gotta take us with you,' Gabriel added haughtily.

Dean looked to Sam for his opinion.

Sam shrugged as he gave a small, reluctant smile. 'We did agree beforehand. We're kinda lucky that they aren't exactly too upset…'

Gabriel nodded in agreement. 'You're getting off cheap and easy!' His back straightened, and he turned to the side. 'I am _not_ cheap and easy!'

.-.-.-.-.

The creek they had been following was growing larger and they soon found themselves following a shallow river, lined by patches of trees and bushes. Sam slowed the horses and guided them to a clearing in the lightly wooded area.

Dean glared at the sun reflecting in the water. He was no longer in pain. Whatever Castiel had given him was doing just as he had promised: no pain and perfect clarity. Hell, he felt like he could stay awake for another day without issue. He hopped off of the seat and headed to the back of the wagon. He opened the small door and really wanted to hate what he saw inside, but just couldn't bring himself to muster the feeling.

Gabriel and Castiel were curled up in the corner and sleeping soundly, just below the sliding window. Castiel had his arm wrapped around Gabriel's shoulders while Gabriel's head was rested on his chest.

Dean cleared his throat and forced himself to frown at the brothers as Sam came up behind him. 'C'mon, get up!' he shouted as he banged on the side of the wagon.

Gabriel grumbled as he snuggled against Castiel's chest. 'Sleeping…'

'Not anymore,' Dean said as he climbed into the wagon and pulled down a rifle from the wall near the door. He noticed that just beside the pair of Maddies were a set of steamer trunks. He hoped there was nothing explosive or questionable inside. He would have to have Castiel or Gabriel show him the contents later.

His brows furrowed as he read the names on the trunks. Novak. There was something very familiar about that name, but he just couldn't place _why_. 'You guys aren't wanted for anything, are you?' he asked.

'Not that you'd believe us, but no. We're not, thank you very much,' Gabriel said as he sat up and glared at Dean.

Dean stared at Gabriel in silence then moved his eyes up to look at Castiel. He frowned to himself as Castiel's eyes slowly opened to meet his. He didn't like the idea of owing the Maddy, and he didn't like the idea that he was perfectly fine with what the Maddy had in mind for payment. That is, if he could trust that his dream had been a memory.

'Hope you guys have a way of catchin' food, 'cuz we ain't doin' for you,' he said gruffly as he turned and hopped out of the wagon. 'And we ain't loanin' any guns or fishin' rods.'

'Yeah, well we don't need your help,' Gabriel said as he stumbled up. 'Me 'n' Cas'll find our own food!'

'Will we, now?' Castiel said with an amused smile. 'Beyond a market, where have you procured our food?'

'C'mon, I'm sure Chompy'll love to catch a rabbit in the wild. There'll be plenty of blood,' Gabriel sang.

Castiel smirked as he stood, his posture and the look in his eyes shifted as the lines crept up his neck and face. 'Yes, but let's aim for something a little bit bigger.'

.-.-.-.-.

Dean returned with a pair of rabbits. He pulled up short when he saw that Sam had caught a few more fish than they really needed. 'Sam?' he said with a small frown.

Sam shrugged as he propped the fishing rod against a tree. 'Well, just in case, y'know? We can't have them starving. At least they're making the effort to catch their own food.'

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned away. Inside, he was grateful for his brother's thoughtfulness. He just didn't know what to do with the pair of Maddies. They obviously weren't a real danger to anyone. Yet, he reminded himself. Gabriel was just looking out for his little brother and came off as mostly sane, and Castiel…had his moments. Even Castiel's other personality didn't seem _too_ bad. At least, nowhere near as bad as some of the other Maddies that he and Sam had come across.

He was about to get started on skinning the rabbits when the sound of cracking twigs and stumbling footsteps filled the air. He moved so that he could see past the edge of the wagon, and his jaw dropped in shock.

Coming out of the woods were Gabriel and Castiel. They had a large branch supported on their shoulders, and strung up on the branch was a young buck and a length of loose rope. Its antlers dragged on the ground as the pair bickered back and forth.

'No, I don't think he wants to see what an eyeball looks like,' Gabriel said as he led the way.

'Are you sure? He showed interest in my rabbits,' Castiel said. He shifted his hold on the branch and offered a small smile when Gabriel threw him an incredulous sneer.

'That wasn't interest, Cas. That was disgust and worry. Worry over his own wellbeing,' Gabriel explained. 'Okay, that's far enough. This tree looks strong enough.'

The brothers set the deer on the ground, and Gabriel tossed the rope over a thick branch as Castiel untied the deer's legs. Castiel looked up and caught Dean's gaze. He stared at Dean until the hunter looked away uncomfortably.

'Is that…you caught a _deer_?!' Sam exclaimed as he came up beside Dean.

Gabriel beamed proudly as he placed his hands on his hips. 'Sure did. Did you guys really think we'd be completely helpless in the wild?'

Sam and Dean watched as Castiel hoisted the deer up by its hind legs with practiced ease. 'Well…I guess you guys are set,' Sam said.

'Not so fast,' Gabriel said as he stepped forward. He eyed the rabbits that Dean held before looking up. 'Tell you what… Cas'll skin these good 'n' proper, and you two can cook everything up. We'll even be real nice and let you have some of our fancy deer at no extra cost. You just gotta cook it.'

'Just cook it? That's all?' Dean asked skeptically.

Gabriel's smile faltered and his eyes darted back to Castiel. 'Well…Cas likes to uh…cut…things…and I've got the rest covered. Um…I'll keep the rabbit pelts, and you can have some nice shoulder and rump cuts. Unless you wanna just outright buy some deer meat. I can cook. I just don't really feel like it, so if I can pass it off onto someone else, I will.'

Sam nudged Dean and nodded.

Dean sighed and held out the pair of rabbits to Gabriel. 'Fine. I'll get a fire started.'

Gabriel took the rabbits and tossed them to Castiel's feet before walking past Dean and looping his arm through Sam's. 'Now that that's settled, you can help me get some stuff outta my trunk,' he said. He took the fish that Sam held and threw them at Dean before leading Sam away.

Dean sputtered as he barely managed to catch the fish. He looked over to find Castiel fidgeting with a knife and staring at him with a grin. He breathed in deeply when he realized he was staring at Leviathan. 'W-what?'

'Did you want to watch?' Leviathan asked, waving the knife. 'Maybe get your hands dirty?'

Dean took a step back, shaking his head. 'Yeah, uh… No, thanks,' he said stiffly. He quickly turned and headed to the other side of the wagon to set up the fire.

Leviathan frowned at Dean's retreating back before turning and stabbing his knife into the deer's belly. 'This isn't _working_,' he grumbled as he worked the knife down. He tilted his head and paused. 'Very well. _You_ break the ice and get him receptive.'

Leviathan nodded to himself with a pleased smile as he finished slitting the deer open. He shoved his hand in and began pulling out intestines. He sighed and stared at the blood dripping off his hands. He didn't feel the same gleefulness. Dean hadn't wanted to watch, and he just couldn't understand why. Who _wouldn't_ want to see the inner workings of another living being? Learn about anatomy and how everything was connected?

He dropped the intestines to the ground and set about properly butchering the deer. If he couldn't impress Dean with an anatomy lesson, then maybe he could impress him with his butchering skills.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean glanced up as he heard soft footsteps approach. He felt relief when he saw that it was Castiel and turned his attention back to stoking the fire he had going. He scooted over as Castiel sat next to him the old log he was sitting on.

'I apologize for earlier,' Castiel said quietly. 'I get quite excited over anatomy.'

'Yeah, uh… It's no problem,' Dean said. He blinked in surprise when several small chunks of meat skewered on a sharp twig were held in front of him. 'Oh. Thanks…' He took the twig from Castiel and was presented with another. He looked up at Castiel's smiling face and smiled back before turning his attention back to the fire.

'You didn't have to prep it,' he said as he propped the sticks over the fire. As he made sure that everything was secure, he noticed that the meat had been cut into perfectly matching thin squares. 'Probably a good thing you did, though… These'll cook up nice 'n' even.'

'Thank you,' Castiel replied. 'I'm quite good at handling flesh…'

Dean's breath caught as Castiel's hand rested on his shoulder. He heard the change in Castiel's voice. He swallowed and slowly turned his head to meet Leviathan's eager grin. 'Uh…Leviathan, right?' he said carefully.

Leviathan's grin turned into a delighted smile. 'Oh, good! I thought you had forgotten!' He leaned closer and teasingly kissed Dean's lips. He groaned loudly when Dean placed his hand at the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

Dean panted as he ended the kiss and rested his forehead against Leviathan's. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

'You like to put yourself in dangerous situations,' Leviathan replied. 'But we can explore your thrill-seeking nature later. Right now, I'm hungry.' He gave Dean a toothy grin as the man sat back and stared at him miserably.

Dean's gaze shifted to the black veins decorating Leviathan's neck and the sides of his face. 'So, uh… What's with the…' He made a gesture to his own neck. He watched in fascination as the veins faded, and he was left staring at an uncomfortable looking Castiel.

'Your family is not the only one to suffer at the hands of a deranged madman,' Castiel quietly replied. 'You needn't worry, though. I…he…_likes_ you.'

'Yeah… I got that,' Dean said. He looked over Castiel and saw blood staining the man's rolled up sleeves. They were damp and rolled in a fashion different to what Dean had remembered. At least the Maddy had the forethought to try to clean up before attempting conversation. 'So… What, exactly, are you guys expecting in trade for this?' he asked, raising his new arm. He smirked in amusement as Castiel blushed and ducked his head.

'I do believe Levianthan made his…our…um…wishes quite clear,' Castiel replied.

'So are you the same or different?' Dean asked. 'Is this some weird split personality thing?'

Castiel shook his head and looked up. 'We're two sides of the same coin,' he explained. 'The same…base, but different manifestations.'

Dean's brows furrowed. 'Did… Was it Azazel?'

Castiel rubbed his arm as he looked away. 'Yes,' he quietly admitted.

'So that's why you guys wanna find him, too. You're looking for a cure.'

'My brother is, yes,' Castiel said after a moment of silence. 'I don't…_need_ a cure. I already know how to fix it.'

'Then why don't—' Dean was cut off by Castiel's hand pressing firmly against his mouth.

Castiel stared past Dean in the direction where he knew his brother and Sam were. He pulled his hand away when he was certain that Gabriel hadn't overheard. 'It would be a complete merger of personalities,' he quietly explained. He looked down as he swallowed. 'I…I would cease to be. Neither Leviathan nor myself would survive. I would be…someone else, entirely.'

A small gasp escaped his lips as Dean gently cupped his cheek and kissed him. He stared with wide eyes as Dean pulled back.

'I think…two for the price of one ain't half bad,' Dean said. Castiel smiled at him, and Dean schooled his features into something more serious. 'But the moment you do any weird shit, the two of you are gone. Or three. You and your brother.'

Castiel nodded then bit his lip and looked down at his lap. 'And by "weird" you mean…?'

'No cutting off limbs that don't need it. No makin' hybrids just to be doin',' Dean replied. '_That_ kind of weird.'

'How do you feel about dissection?' Castiel asked with a careful tone, glancing up at Dean.

'Like the deer?'

Castiel gave a quick nod.

Dean leaned back and scratched his head. 'I guess that's fine? Just keep it to dinner 'n' stuff,' he said. He looked at meat roasting over the fire and turned the sticks. 'Don't be goin' out of your way to kill random animals you don't intend to eat.'

'I can do that. But I must warn you…I have a natural tendency to want to experiment,' Castiel said as he licked his lips and leaned towards Dean. It was Leviathan's lips that caught Dean's. 'Think of all the…_attachments_ we can try out,' he whispered as he touched Dean's left shoulder and trailed his hand down the false arm.

'Okay, gettin' weird,' Dean said as he leaned back. He saw the telltale black veins, but didn't need them to recognize the feral grin. 'Same rules apply. Got it?'

Leviathan pouted as he straddled Dean's lap. 'Fine. Just feed me.'

'Yeah. Kinda hard to cook with you manhandling me,' Dean said with some difficulty. He had to have gone insane. That was the only explanation. He had a Maddy straddling his thighs and kissing at his neck. He may as well be offering up his throat to a vampire.

'I'm giving you my moral support,' Leviathan quietly moaned. 'But… I would not object to being tied up and hand-fed…'

Dean grunted at the mental image as he gripped Leviathan's hips.

Leviathan hissed and drew back, physically and mentally. 'D-Dean,' Castiel said, wincing. 'I think I may need to make some adjustments.'

Dean opened his eyes and frowned at Castiel. 'What?'

'You're holding me rather tightly, and I believe there will be bruises,' Castiel explained as he patted Dean's left shoulder.

Dean's eyes widened in realization and he quickly released Castiel. 'Sorry!'

Castiel shook his head as he stood. 'It's quite all right,' he assured. 'It may just be a case of blood or puss blocking one of the ports. I can fix it after we eat.'

Dean nodded awkwardly as he turned his attention to the fire.

.-.-.-.-.

Gabriel was sitting on the grass at the edge of the small river, happily tinkering away at a slim, four foot contraption. He didn't look up as he heard someone draw closer.

Sam faltered in his steps as he approached the spot where Gabriel had set up shop. Within the ten minutes he had been gone, the Maddy had turned the pile of random gears and implements into a long rectangular object with a slit running the length. He set the small tool box that Gabriel had requested—which had taken him longer than it should have to locate—next to the Maddy.

'What are you…is that…' Sam's face screwed up in concentration as he looked over every inch of the thing Gabriel was building. Part of it was made from a shelf that Gabriel had pilfered from within the wagon. Bolted to the board were various bits of metal, gears, and vacuum tubes. As he stared at it, it dawned on him that something was supposed to be inserted through one side. The gears would pull it through, and some sort of solution would be spread over it, washed off, then…oiled. Everything would be powered by the current of the water flowing over the base. 'Is that for tanning?' he asked, not quite believing it.

Gabriel looked up, clearly impressed with Sam's observation. 'Yeah! Speed up the process,' he said proudly. 'Be done in about an hour or so instead of days! I made one before that'd take six hours, but I always thought I could make it go faster. And, thanks to Cas's skinning, I'll have a perfect pelt! Should make some good money off it.'

'Is cutting a deal the only thing you think about?' Sam asked as he knelt down next to Gabriel.

'What do you mean?' Gabriel asked distractedly as he went back to work on his automatic tanner.

'Negotiating Dean's surgery, the arm…food,' Sam listed.

'I'm just looking out for me 'n' Cas,' Gabriel said defensively. 'Besides, hagglin' is normal.'

'Not when someone's life is on the line,' Sam pointed out, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

Gabriel looked up for a moment and back down. He fidgeted with a spring as he spoke. 'When a Maddy's dealing with a hunter, the Maddy's life is _always_ on the line,' he said quietly.

'We don't _kill_ Maddies,' Sam said.

'And what are you plannin' to do when you find Azazel?' Gabriel asked. 'Have Sunday brunch and catch up on old times?'

'That's not the same,' Sam argued. 'If we come across a Maddy, we take them to the local authorities and let them deal with the Maddy accordingly.'

'Because _that_ always ends well,' Gabriel scoffed. 'Tell me, Sammy, do you hunt down _every_ witch you come across? Every vamp? Werewolf? …Well?'

'No, but—'

'Do _they_ have to register?'

'What? No!' Sam shook his head in confusion.

'Then why should _I_?' Gabriel asked in frustration. 'Because I'm less than human? Shifters don't have to let the government know every time they take a new form. They don't have to be…be tagged! Like cattle!'

'We're not making you register!' Sam snapped.

'Not now, but you were! You guys were all set to turn us in. Even _after_ Cas helped you!' Gabriel said as he angrily twisted in a screw.

'Dean—'

'Was gonna turn us in. And just how hard were you gonna fight him on it?' he asked. He glared up Sam, challenging him to deny it.

Sam stared at Gabriel helplessly. 'I'm sorry,' he eventually said. 'It's…it's what we're used to.'

'And hunters used to kill entire vampire nests just because they existed,' Gabriel said, not breaking his gaze. 'Things change. How's about you start changing your ideas about mad scientists?'

Sam nodded as he looked out at the small river. 'You're right. I'm sorry,' he said quietly. He couldn't help but wonder how many innocent Maddies he and Dean had sent away. How many lives were ruined because a Maddy got a little too excited over making a water filter or a better branding iron? They had never hurt anyone—just stood out a little too much. He looked over and met Gabriel's soft smile as an arm was thrown over his shoulder.

'Hey, it's okay,' Gabriel said. 'Just stay positive. I mean, if _vampires _can be politicians and get private blood donors, then an up and coming mad scientist, such as myself, stands a chance. Because, seriously? People would trust those damned bloodsuckers over _me_?!'

'Uh… That's a little speciesist, Gabriel,' Sam said, shifting uncomfortably.

Gabriel removed his arm from Sam's shoulders and stared at him long and hard, making the young hunter even more uncomfortable. 'And yet you insist on calling me a "Maddy",' he said evenly. 'And here I thought you were more than just a looker.'

'Sorry,' Sam quickly apologized, blushing in embarrassment. 'I didn't know that was derogatory. Um… I can't make any promises that I won't slip up, but… What would you rather I call you?'

'Gabriel works. Or…' Gabriel rubbed his chin in thought. 'Oh, God, I didn't know tongues could do that… I like that option, too.' He grinned as Sam laughed and blushed a little brighter. 'You're not saying "no"…'

'And I'm not saying "yes", either,' Sam said.

Gabriel's grin slipped, and he nodded as he turned his attention back to his invention.

'Yet.'

Gabriel looked up in surprise. 'Really?'

'You're not… I wouldn't mind spending some more time with you,' Sam replied.

'Me either.' Gabriel smiled brightly as he twirled his screwdriver between his fingers. 'And don't worry about the Maddy thing.'

'What?' Sam frowned in confusion.

'I was just givin' you a hard time,' Gabriel explained. '_Cas_ is the one that gets offended. You can get away with "Maddy" when he's in a good mood, but all bets are off if you call him a "nonco."'

Sam breathed in sharply. 'I'd never—'

'Not sayin' you would,' Gabriel said, 'but some people…when they get mad…they try to cause the most damage that they can… A lot of so-called Maddy attacks were retaliation.'

'Have _you_ ever…retaliated?' Sam asked hesitantly.

Gabriel looked away. 'I've never taken it out on a town… Just…the individual. If anyone ever died, it was by their own hand,' he said quietly. 'Hallucinations are a powerful thing.'

'How many people have you poisoned?'

'Honestly?' Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip before giving Sam an apologetic smile. 'None.'

'I don't count?' Sam said doubtfully.

'Er… I didn't poison you. I lied.'

'What?!'

Gabriel flinched at Sam's shout. 'I panicked! I needed an edge, and you couldn't prove that I _didn't_ poison you! I make gadgets and dabble in hallucinogens. Poisons are… That's a lot darker than I'm capable of. Goes right over my head. I-I'm sorry?'

'No, you're not,' Sam said. Gabriel certainly didn't look sorry. Just embarrassed.

'Not really,' Gabriel admitted.

Sam shook his head, reminding himself that Maddies weren't always all there in the head. He remembered what it was like, not understanding the emotions of others and only able to think about what he could make out of a broken mousetrap. He stared down at the tanner that Gabriel was making. Something seemed off about it. Just to the left of Gabriel's hand was a gear that looked a little too small. 'Is that the right gear?' he asked, pointing.

Gabriel looked to where Sam was pointing. 'Huh? This one? Oh…yeah.' He popped the gear out and replaced it with the proper size. 'That woulda ended badly! Thanks! Good with machines, huh?'

Sam slowly shook his head. 'Not really. It just…looked wrong?' he said uncertainly.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Sam. 'You're not a Maddy, are you?' he asked suspiciously.

Azazel and a syringe of black liquid jumped to the forefront of Sam's mind. He quickly shook his head in denial. 'I think you just pick up a few things after you've hunted Maddies for long enough,' he said, hoping his excuse came off as believable.

Gabriel nodded in understanding. 'Makes sense. Well, let's try this thing out,' he said as he set the tanner aside. 'I think Cas has the skins next to where he was working.'

'I'll get 'em,' Sam said as he stood. His chest tightened as he made his way toward the tree where Castiel had strung up the deer. He had thought the injections that Azazel had given him and the other children had lost their effect. He never felt like he had to make or fix things. He still didn't feel that way. But he certainly shouldn't have any idea of how a machine that he had never seen before could possibly work. He thought back to Azazel's lab. He had always had an uncanny ability to navigate a Maddy's lab without incident, but, by the final day there, he was able to see that everything in the lab was utter trash. That was when he had noticed that Gabriel was grabbing every little object that was made of precious metals and stones.

He needed to speak with Dean. See if his brother had noticed anything different in his behavior. As much as Gabriel was changing his perception of Maddies, he desperately wanted to avoid being taken over by the Darkness again.

.-.-.-.-.

AN: 'Nonco' refers to the government classification of mad scientists: Non compos mentis (not of sound mind). Maddy is a more acceptable term, but Castiel/Leviathan would have you believe that everything is offensive.


End file.
